


forever missing him - reddie

by cxsmicwaves



Category: IT
Genre: Angst, Gay, IT - Freeform, M/M, Reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxsmicwaves/pseuds/cxsmicwaves
Summary: Richie’s thoughts consist only of the day he lost Eddie. The look on his face, the sound of his voice haunts him.





	forever missing him - reddie

The pain that overcame Richie when he watched his only love slaughtered in front of him haunted his dreams. The scene replayed in his head over and over. The excitement on Eddie’s face when he thought he’d killed the stupid, evil clown, the look in his eyes when he’d realised what’d happened. The pain in his voice, barely able to mutter ‘Richie..’ before he was thrown away like a broken toy.  
The agony Richie felt became overwhelming.  
Every night, he would call Eddie’s phone, just to listen to his stupid professional “This is Edward Kaspbrak, sorry I can’t get to the phone right now.”  
Every night, he would grip Eddie’s spare inhaler, wishing more than anything it was him that died instead of Eddie.  
Every night, he would go back to the house on Neibolt, picking through the rubble until his arms felt so heavy that he had to accept the fact Eddie was gone.  
Every night, he would cuddle and sniff the sweet scent on Eddie’s hoodie, pleading to every God, ‘please, bring him back.’  
Of course, he never came back.  
The feeling of emptiness overwhelmed Richie; until one night, he couldn’t take it anymore.  
His dry, calloused hands reached for the pills on his bedside table. Tears stained his dirty, unwashed face.  
‘We could’ve helped him,” He muttered, sobbing. “We could’ve saved him.”  
A sudden vibration on the table startled Richie. He reached for his phone, eyes widening at the name that lit up the device.  
‘Eddie.’  
Richie gasped, rapidly aiming for the green button, missing a few times until he clicked it. ‘Hello?! Eddie?!’  
The line was silent for a few seconds until he heard a gasp on the other side.  
‘Richie!’ A familiar voice exclaimed.  
Richie’s face lit up, his hands shook from shock and excitement.  
‘B..but how? How are you alive, the house collapsed!’ Richie sobbed. ‘You were dead when we left.’  
Eddie chuckled with delight.  
‘Richie- your voice, it’s so nice to hear your voice.’  
Richie’s stomach filled with butterflies, tears rolled down his dirty cheeks, words struggled to leave his mouth.  
Without thinking, Richie blurted out the very words he’d wished to tell Eddie before he left.  
‘I love you.’  
Silence.  
‘I love you, too.’


End file.
